Scattered Pieces
by Vy2yuuma-chan
Summary: Piko has just had his heart stolen by a demon. With death soon in bis sights, his only choice is to get the "Holders" of each heart piece to fall in love with him, but time is short. This is a rewrite of a story I wrote years ago, sadly, it's Yoai.
1. Chapter 1 (06-03 07:26:45)

His chest ached. His mouth was dry. Sweat trickled down his forehead, but his feet didn't stop moving. He was to keep running, no matter what. His cheeks were flushed, but not because of the heat that swarmed through his body. Because he was embarrassed. Because his friend had just confessed his love to him. Because he just ran away, and that embarrassed him more than anything. He felt...uncomfortable.

He could hear Kaito's footsteps gaining on him, and gaining fast. He was always faster than him. Seeing as he was always on sports teams and things of that sort, "Please Piko! Wait!"

He felt his chest clench as he listen to his friend desperately beg for him to come back. Was this just any other pain, or guilt? The drum in his chest beat faster. His lungs tightened. It was growing hard to breath. He was never athletic, but this.

He fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain. It hurt. It hurt so much. He bit his lip to hold back from crying.

The pain was unbearable. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he gasped for air. Praying from his lungs to be filled, but to no avail.

"Piko!" He heard Kaito call, the sight of his blue scary flowing in the wind bringing him little relief.

The blue haired boy dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed some hair out of his face, his hands were so so warm.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, "Can you talk?"

He felt sweat trickle down his forehead as he gasped for words. He couldn't say anything. He could barely move anymore. His entire body just shook and trembled. Then Kaito went silent.

His frantic breathing could no longer be heard in the empty hall. His trembling hands didn't so much as move anymore. It was quiet, aside from the sound of his heartbeat that seemed to echo out.

He nudged Kaito with his hand, the pain he got for doing that, nearly made his scream out in agony. Everything hurt so much. Kaito didn't even move a muscle. His eyes were unblinking. He was frozen. Piko gulped as he attempted to force anything out.

"Kaito…" he whispered. Nothing.

He heard the sound of footsteps, which would have been reassuring, but something felt off about them. They weren't frantic, but they weren't slow either. They had a rhythm to them. A constant tap tap tap. As if the person was trying to tease them, the agony of knowing that they were intentionally taking so long.

It was too dark for him to see who was coming, but he somehow know that it wouldn't be someone he wished to see. He stared at the ground, waiting for their feet to appear in the light. Tap tap tap…

"Pikooo~" he heard someone call. His voice was familiar, but too hard to place.

A boy stepped out into the light, a mess of bright pink hair stuffed under a beanie and yellow eyes.

The boy licked his lips, his tongue was long, and teeth a bit sharp. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he kept that same rhythm to his walking.

With each step he could feel his chest aching more and more. Each time his foot hit the ground and he felt a shiver go up his spine. In his mind he was begging Kaito to wake up from whatever trance he was in. Even if Kaito couldn't help, he felt so afraid to be going through this alone.

"Are you ready?" He chuckled, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the boy. He leaned in closer, so close that their noses could've touched had Kaito not been in between them.

The boy hissed. The same of his breath made Piko feel a bit light headed,"Ready…?"

He tried to asked, but his body felt heavier than ever. His eyelids were struggling to stay open. The last thing be needed was this person doing whatever he pleased to him while he was passed out.

"Ready for our game," he stated cheerfully, "Ready to be mine."

"No," he sighed out. That was all he could say, that's all he wanted to say. Plain and simple.

The boy smiled a wide toothy grin. Each one of his sharp teeth now visible. He pressed his finger against Piko's forehead, pushing him back against the cold ground.

He tried to pull himself up before he finally dozed off, but he couldn't move. Everything hurt. The pain of just twitching his finger was enough to make him yelp and tear up.

The boy smiled, brushing a lock of pink hair out if his face. Pimo stopped looking at him, and turned his head to face the ceiling. The lights were off, but he still felt his eyes burn from staring at them. Or were they burning from the tears. He finally let the pain go away. He finally shut his aching eyelids. Relief swept over him. The pain was no more. He exhaled with no problems. He felt better.

Just before he couldn't hear anymore. Just before the world as he knew it was no more. He heard a chuckled. Felt a good hand against his cheek. Felt the finger nails find their way across his lips.

"Bye bye Piko~"


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, he was alone. No Kaito, no Pink haired boy. No anything. He was...confused of course. But scared most of all. It was dark. Just that, just dark, with no one and nothing there.

He held his hand up to his face, he couldn't even see it past all the darkness. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the ground. He knew it was there because he felt his hands stop, but it didn't feel like much of anything. He hoped that crawling around on the floor for a while would eventually lean him to a wall, which would in theory lead him to a door.

That plan didn't work out as he'd hoped though. The room seemed to go on forever. He'd been crawling around for so long, trying so hard, but each time he felt as though he was getting close to someone, it felt like it was getting pulled back.

Then, he felt it. A wall. He stood and rubbed his hands across the wall. Just as he'd hoped, it was a door. He felt himself tear up, he was so happy. So so happy to finally be able to get out of this scary, lonely place. He placed his hand on the door knob. Oddly enough for something that was made of metal, it wasn't the least bit cold. It was actually hot.

"No wait!" He heard someone call, just before he could turn the knob. He nearly jumped out of his skin. The thought of someone else being here with him reassured him to a point of no return.

"Where are you?" He exclaimed happily, wanting nothing more than a little bit of human contact.

"Here," she spoke, just as a light appeared to push away the darkness of the room.

He felt his mouth run dry. Going into the light never seemed to be a good idea. He kept his hand firmly placed against the door knob.

"You can trust me," the light stated, and just as he took a step closer, the doorknob burned him. He screamed out from the pain and pulled his hand away. Quickly running into the light and closing his eyes tight.

His eyes stung when he opened them. The room smelled of medicine. He was in a bed, surrounded by people. He turned his head to look at the person who was holding his hand tight. Kaito. The moment the other boys blue eyes met his, he was a bit startled.

He jumped up from his chair, his cheeked flushed, and sweat starting to trickle down his forehead, "You're...You're awake," he shouted, his face turned a darker shade of red, "I'll go get the doctor."

Piko nodded slowly, thankful that he didn't feel that much pain when he attempted to move.

"Where," he croaked out. It still stung a lot to speak, but he was sure he'd manage.

Gakupo stepped forward, a bit of uneasiness present on his face. Hell, it was present on the faces of everyone in the room.

"You got a little… Injured after that incident with Kaito, " he mumbled, "We don't know exactly what happened, as far as we know, you're fine, but still…" his words trailed off.

Piko looked up Kaito, who had a hand pressed against the door and his head tilted down. He took a deep inhale, the opened the door, slamming it after him.

"We're here for you, Piko!" Len exclaimed happily, he was always so happy to help. So kind to Piko, he was like an older brother to him, even though Piko was older.

"We do mean that," Io reinforced. He was surprised to see the boy actually outside of his home. He was always a little sheepish. A little too scared to do much. It made Piko smile to see that he risked to so much for him.

"Thanks you guys," he smiled.

Kaito soon came back with the doctor. She was a kind lady with a sweet smile. She asked a few questions, ran a few test, then left with a simple goodbye.

"Visiting hours end in five minutes, " she said before slowly shutting the door.

Everyone said their Goodbyes. Waving and smiling to reassure the boy, but Kaito, he was different. Quiet, with a hurt look in his eyes. He was the last to leave, carelessly waving his hand as he shut the door behind him.

Piko sighed. Finally thankful to be alone with his thoughts. Too much had happened. Too much that he didn't know about. He was confused. Who was the boy? Why didn't Kaito mention him? He was sure that Kaito saw him just as he did, he had to, it was impossible for him not to. But he was in that frozen trance the entire time. He felt his head throb. He was overworking himself.

"Those are all questions that will be answered in due time," he heard a voice state from the corner of the room. He jumped and grabbed the button to alert his nurse, only a centimeter away from pressing it.

"Don't!" The voice shouted. Grabbing his wrist before he could touch the button was a little girl. Be hair was dark Brown and tied into pigtails with red bead. She wore a uniform that looked a bit unfamiliar to him. A dark red color instead of the regular blue.

"I can explain everything," she said with a slow nod of the head.

He sat the button down and glared at her, "Then explain. Now." The anger in his voice was palpable. He was sick of being confused. Of being scared. Of being denied the answers that he needed.

"My name is Yuki," she said while placing a hand in her chest, "I'm an angel and you're technically speaking, dead."

"That's impossible!" He shouted, "The heart monitor's beeping, I have a pulse,"

He took two fingers and placed them on his wrist. Then his neck. Then his he just placed an entire hand over the spot where his heart should have been. Fear shot through him, but for some reason, his heart did not pound like it should have.

"I know it's hard to take in, but I'll make it simple. Demons eat hearts, but hearts are more than just what pumps your blood, so much more. They're essentially what make you you, a demon named Yumma took yours. He's powerful, but I fought him off, sadly, your heart broke, and the pieces are scattered across town. And Yumma still has one of them,"

Piko felt a knot form in his throat, " How do I get them back?"

"A human may find one of them, and depending on what trait it is, it will take the form of what they want just from that one thing. In order to get the pieces back you have to make a holder fall in love. Thankfully, from what signs are saying, each holder is someone close to you. Those people… Your friends who just left the room,"

"And if I can't?"

"You'll be dead by July,"


End file.
